User talk:CleanWater28
Hi everyone welcome to my talk page please leave a message on my talk page if i can help with any thing or do you just want to say hi. 'Welcome to CleanWater28's talk page.' Impersonating Administrators You must understand that you are not an admin, therefore you do not have the right to make up wiki policy – especially not block policy. It's fine to simply tell users to obey the rules, but it's not your position to tell a user that they will be blocked for something – leave that up to the real administrators. - Apology accepted. Again, if you just want to remind users to follow the rules of the wiki, you may go ahead, just don't tell them that they will be blocked or anything – that's for the administrators to do only if absolutely necessary. - Top Friends Box This is the coding for the Top Friends Box. You may post it on your user page. {|border="1" align="center" |-style="background:#A53966;" !width="25%"|Top Friends Box !Instructions |-valign="top" | You don't have to write it, just copy the whole thing and paste it on your user page. But it appears User:Ruin Cireela has already added the Friends Box on your page for you. - Done! I put the friends box on your page. Now go around asking people on their talk page if they want to be your friend. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 13:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. If you also want I can make you a signature. :) [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 13:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure,I'll be your friend. Sig I made your signature. Here it is: Logging In You need to log in every time you come to the wiki (if you don't put your account on automatic login). In the upper right hand corner there should be a button that says log in. Go and scroll down to signature. Type in . Then you can sign your posts. With these: ~~~~ No, you have to type the two Yeah like that. Kirkland22 will. Nominate yourself on Talk:Achievement Awards this page and Kirkland22 will put the awards on your page. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 17:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Awards I gave you your awards but I had to edit 7 names out of your top friends box as Ruin Cireela added them WITHOUT you even asking them. Please understand I am saying this IS NOT YOUR FAULT. OK? You did nothing wrong. [[User:Agent M|'A']][[User:Agent M|'G']][[User:Agent M|'E']][[User:Agent M|'N']][[User:Agent M|'T']][[User:Agent M|' ]][[User:Agent M|'M ']][Give me Feedback] 17:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I will. Sure, you can add me as your friend. - Categories Dear friend, I humbly request you to stop adding useless categories. About signature So about signature, please type (You'd put CleanWater28 instead of YourUsername) to put your signature on a page. Try it. Sure Sure I would. How can I help you? Not necessarily. You should add them once they agree to be your friend. Friends Reply No thank you. I take friends who are friends of mine whom I have not had arguments with about their lies and baloney. [[User:Agent M|'''A]][[User:Agent M|'G']][[User:Agent M|'E']][[User:Agent M|'N']][[User:Agent M|'T']][[User:Agent M|''' ]][[User:Agent M|'M ']][Give me Feedback] 20:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Category Abuse Please stop adding multiple categories to pages. As what you did to the Urban Rangers page, you have added categories that were already there. This sort of behavior leads me to suspect that you are cheating for achievements. Please reframe from doing this kind of behavior in the future. Friend sure I'll be your friend User:Monkeybug500 Help on Friends Box Click on editing this page on your user page. Find row 5 on your friends box and replace the question mark with the username of your friend. Hope it helps. Friend Do you want me to add you to friend list? sure ill be your friend,add me back please. Pakasa43 16:50, September 01, 2010 (UTC) Awards If you want an award, you MUST NOMINATE YOURSELF FOR THEM. We're not gonna take a look at EVERYONES PAGE TO SEE IF THEY CAN HAVE AN AWARD. NOMINATE YOURSELF FIRST INSTEAD OF BLAMING OTHERS. Again, nominate yourself on Talk:Achievement Awards this page and Kirkland22 will put the awards on your page. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R']][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 17:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Wanna be friends? Comments Kindly stop commenting too often. RE: Hi there. Adding me to the friend list? Sure. Just add me whenever you want. Pictures Please don't add useless pictures to pages. Awards Yeah, it was me who gave you your awards, but your page isn't "pretty" enough. There need to be more than one paragraph and it needs to be neatly organized, as well as the fact that there are a lot of grammatical mistakes, so from me, it's a definitive "no". Re:Hi. Sure. You could add me whenever you want to and I'll add you whenever I want to. Zap Spit it out! 19:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Reply Okay. [user page [.|DogDays124]] Reply Friendship Request I think I'll accept you as a friend, since it looks like you're trustful enough... - Dear friend, stop adding irrelevant pictures. It's useless. Your Other Account Why do you even ''have one? RE: Badges How should I know? Johnny Test Wiki Do you want to join the Johnny Test Wiki? DogDays124 21:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Hypocrisy Please stop going around telling people to improve their grammar when yours is still very, very bad. Take a look at your grammar before telling others to improve theirs, and maybe you'll see it;s pretty much at the same level. Take this advice seriously. Go improve your grammar and when you do it, then you can start asking people to improve theirs. Yours is very horrible too. Warning Stop creating blogs with polls for who should be the next admin. It is not your position to decide that and make the options. - Reply from Agent M I think your grammar's nearly as bad as his, if that's what you meant. Aren't you ever gonna "anwser" my maths "queastion" in your blog? It not that hard, I'm 13 and that's easy for me (and most of the people old enough to be on this wiki, and you're "21", and you've taken about 4 days to answer it. P.S. I recommend you clean up that blog as there are multiple misspellings and grammatical errors, and you should tell yourself: (quote) What? Please improve your grammar (end quote). Reply Thanks for not giving me the URL. By the way, your name wasn't on the wiki. Your idea for the poll was extremely stupid. RE: Your new Quiz I recommend you take a look at the comments section. Reply Nope. Archiving Reply To archive a talk page, create the page http://ed.wikia.com/User_talk:CleanWater28/Archive_1 and place these two templates: and on the top of the archive page, and cut the messages you want to archive from your current talk page to your archive. - Be a bit more sensible. And there is no 'deal going around on this wiki. Grow up, kid. Why would I call Agent M to see your idiotic activity? He can see it at his choosing and doesn't need to be forced. And about grammar, all I'd like to say is either stop talking about it or improve it so that your arguments on grammar look reasonable. RE: "Commets" How is Stealthghost messing up your "commets"? There's no such word! Also, you spelled "candies" wrong on the Candy Store page. How does ''that feel? Also, if you don't want people to tell you how stupid you are on your blog, you can un-check the "Allow commenting" box. Anyone with a single brain cell would know that. Sure! Your Wiki Just give me the URL (the thing at the top of the browser). P.S. If that doesn't give you a good enough description of what a URL is then I will tell you that this page's URL is http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:CleanWater28! That can't be your wiki. The only user is DuncanFan99 (unless that is you). What's wrong with writing "whoops" in the summary? Can you tell me that? Reverting your userpage made by DogDays124 to your last revision. 14:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I apologize Okay, I took it too far. But good luck with that. DogDays124 20:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC)DogDagys124 SCREW THIS I haven't flamed you for a while, if you haven't noticed. As long as you stop calling my blogs "useless" and insulting my work, I won't diss you in front of the whole wiki. As the title implies, "SCREW THIS, I'm gonna play video games and listen to Linkin Park. Gift Idea Reply Tell me your idea. :I'll try to make one later today. Warning. Please stop arguing with Agent M. - Please Hello CleanWater28, it’s me Myles, I just wanted to ask you to please not impersonate me next time. Thank you! Myles Yeah it's me. P.S. You want to be an admin on the CN Wiki? Me or CleanWater28? Myles No Subject IbraheemSajid and DogDays124 are still on your Friends List. Who Invoked You Now? Who's 41.132.182.161? If you mean me, my IP address is 41.132.136.68. If you don't mean me, who inovoked the wrath of your pathetic fury this time? Whoops, that was me, but I was using a different computer. My IP address is 41.132.136.68. Check the full history of the "Ed" page. It says somewhere "This is Agent M, doing this for an important screenshot.". That's my IP address. Okay? Glad we cleared that up. Yep, that's very good. Nah, it's OK, I was here first. I think most people would want to see you go, so I pity you. Would you like me to correct all the grammatical mistakes on your talk- and user page? It's no big deal, I wouldn't mind. I have an idea: You or I make a blog with a poll, and the poll will be like this: Which user should leave the wiki? A. Agent M B. CleanWater28/AchieverBeaver88 And whoever gets the most votes to leave has to leave and never come back. Oh, you can vote as well. Do you like it? I was rather hoping you would. Oh look, somebody already voted. Regrets I regret that I was the one who drove you to do what you did an apologize for it. This time I mean it. I will from now on cast aside the blade that I used against users and will take up the shield to protect others. Just wanted to let you know, I'm done fighting. I'm trying to make amends to everyone who I have offended. Please, for your sake, if you also did the same as I - make amends to the users you have offended - I am sure the wiki will be a better place. Truce? Re:EdEddnEddyRocks Psst! I already asked that and Ruin replied on my talk page, so please go see it. Just don't tell anyone. }}}|♫}}[[User:Rcmero|♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪''']] Words 00:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Listen I don't care what false ideas of what you have of me. You can think of me as a bully with no friends, but the truth is far from that. I'm just trying to make a fresh start. The only reason I got mad at you was because you asked stupid questions and told other people to improve their grammar while yours was just as bad. Now I've opened my eyes and see that you've stopped doing that. So it seems the only thing that was driving you to troll around the wiki was ME. We've had no reason to argue, except for our egos and our terrible attitudes. I think the only way to make amends in this situation is to admit that both sides did wrong, and I'm saying it: "I was rude, ignorant, and yes, most definitely harsh." I see what I've done and I regret it. I wish that we all (me, you, DogDays124, IbraheemSajid) could have gotten along better and not had all these arguments. I also know that you are, in some ways similar to me. We both moved away from our native countries at an early age, so we were better at other languages than our original ones. I'm betting you're way better at me at Swedish. I'm just trying to say: I don't care what happened in the past. I want to seek friendship with all the users on the wiki to make it a better place. I admit most of the issues on the wiki are to be blamed mostly on my part, as I once drove Animusic away from this wiki after having flame war after flame war with him. If I could have gone back to that time, I would have changed my actions. Also with you. I can see you're an A-OK sorta person, and I wish we could have been friends on the wiki. It seems it was time for me to grow up this time, not you. Well, I guess you've seen a lot of places then. I'll tell you a bit about me (not too much, though): When I was about 2~3, I moved to Canada. That's where I learned to speak English. Then, after a while, I moved to South Africa. I've been here for 7 years, but I am not South African. I prefer to call myself "International", as I've been influenced by many different cultures and such. I also don't like what my country is doing right now. I can't say that I feel any emotion about my country whatsoever. That's a little bit about me. OH! I forgot! THIS is Animusic: He was the one who drove me to the edge of insanity towards all trolls and spammers and such. I hope that answers your question. P.S. He was a first-grader. Cool. It's like that too with me. I left most of my family behind as well. Let's put the past behind us now. I think we can get along, don't you? =) All righty, then. That guy said he wasn't Animusic, but I (and a lot of other users) said he was. He's just another troll who's been blocked. I'm sorry to hear about what you're going through at home. I hope your family get better soon. Regards No problem. RE: Ed Fanon Wiki You can just write about your own EEnE ideas, like crossovers with other cartoons and such, or make up your own characters and do whatever you want. Imagine it as a EEnE Wiki where you can make up whatever you want. Award Sorry for taking a little over a month to give you your award. I totally forgot about my duties, but it's on you page for everyone to see now. Also, I'm really not trying to be rude, but I also noticed you had a Cleanup Template on your page (with no image). Would you mind if I made a correct copy of your user page on my testing area and see if you liked it? Done! Here's the link: Tell me what you think! RE: Your Wiki Well, I see that you know how to add images to your wiki, but could you be more specific? Just search what you want on Google Images and save it to your computer, then upload the images, then you can put them on your wiki. Wow, it have been years.